Big Time Babysitters
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Title says it all. Kames and possibly Cargan. One shots. Inexperienced James. :P


**A/N **I need to stop coming up with more of these things called 'stories' and work on the ones I already have out. This is just frustrating. But I couldn't resist. I'm sorry. sigh. This is just a fun writing thing for me, pointless as ever but still fun. Kames and as of right now, Cargan. All one shots. Not sure how far I'll take this story, but if you have any ideas or requests (for only THIS story), feel free to pm me and share them! :)

* * *

**Kames**

**Big Time Babysitters**

"So... what am I here for again?" James Diamond asked the blonde who opened the door for him. Kendall Knight rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and walked back into Gustavo's mansion, James following.

"Because you love me and Kelly asked us to?" Kendall entered the mansion's huge living room where a chubby 18 month year old sat on the fluffy carpet. Evelyn Fay Rocque or Eve for short was a spitting image of her mother. The big brown eyes, the dark hair. But since her father was white, her skin was lighter than Kelly's.

Kendall thought she was the most adorable thing ever and had agreed to babysit her while Kelly and Gustavo went on their anniversary date. He told them that James would too, much to James' displeasure.

"Seriously, I could be hanging with Jett and Shane right now." the sulky brunette carried on while his blonde went to the baby and sat down beside her, picking up one of her toys while he did.

"James, please. I hardly spend time with you anymore so please stop acting like I just ended your world by having you babysit with me. Besides, didn't you just come from their place? You hang out with them all the time, I'm getting kind of worried." Kendall said earnestly, emerald eyes wide as they stared at the older boy.

"Aww." James started and walked over to his boyfriend and took a seat next to him. Giving him a sweet kiss on his soft lips, James pulled away and finished, "There's nothing to be worried about, baby. You'll still always have me."

"Promise?" Kendall asked quietly while giving James an eskimo kiss. James laughed and pecked the blonde on the nose.

"Promise baby. But I still don't want to be here."

Kendall chuckled, shaking his head. "I don't understand why not. Eve is so cute. Look at her." the couple did, the younger one giggling as the baby babbled with her mouth full of her plastic toy. Her big brown eyes were huge and her chin was covered in spit.

James made a face while Kendall laughed and scooped Eve in his arms. "Oh my gosh, I love you so much!" he cooed to the baby, twirling around in circles and making her squeal with laughter.

James sat back on his hands, long legs crossed and stretched out in front of him as he stared at Kendall being an adorable dork.

"Hey, love?" the blonde spoke up after several minutes, giving Eve a kiss on her chubby cheek.

James smiled. "Yeah?"

"Do you mind holding her for a minute while I go to the bathroom?"

James' smile dropped. Hold the baby? No thanks. "Um."

"Please, this is urgent. I'll be right back. Here, just hold her in your lap." Kendall said this while bending over with Eve in his hands, gently resting her on his boyfriend's lap. "Hold her so she doesn't fall off you. Though I think she's so chubby, she'd be okay. Whatever, I'll be five minutes."

James watched with his mouth slightly ajar at his boyfriend walking away and leaving him alone with a baby. Something he's never dealt with in his life before. What the hell did he do?

The brunette looked down at the baby girl in his lap and saw that she was staring right back at him with her huge eyes. "Uh... hi?" James asked unsurely and poked her cheek hesitantly. He was very surprised to feel how soft it was. "Whoa." he started to poke it some more. "You've got some very soft cheeks, baby." he complimented.

Eve just stared up at him for a couple more seconds before she had enough of him and his poking and turned away. She began to babble and measure how far of a drop it was from his lap to the floor. It wasn't too bad, she'd risk it. Just to get away from him...

James had stopped poking her when she turned her face away. Now he was just watching her, fascinated on what she was going to do next.

Her rolling off of him wasn't what he was expecting. The baby landed on her back and James was nearly had a heart attack. "OH MY GOD, THE BABY!" he yelled, jumping up and bending over her, checking to see if she was okay and contemplating on whether he should pick her up or not.

Eve just stared up at him, her baby face looking confused, as if wondering on what his problem was.

"James, are you okay?!" Kendall asked from somewhere in the house.

"Um, yeah, it's all good!" James called back, staring right back at Eve who was now flipping to her stomach and pushing herself up into a crawl position. "Everything's fine, babe!"

The brunette cautiosly sat back down next to Eve and asked her, "Are you alright, baby?"

She just cooed at him before crawling over until she was leaning her tiny hands on his knees. "Baba?"

"Baba?" he repeated and shook his head. "I don't know what that means."

"Baba?" Eve asked again and James shrugged helplessly.

"I'm lost."

"Baba!"

"Bathroom?"

"Baba!"

"Bathtub?"

"Baba!"

"Barnie?"

"Baba!"

"Ugh, I don't speak baby language, baby! Kendall!" a frustrated James yelled and Kendall, who was just walking back into the room, asked, "Yeah?"

"She keeps telling me baba and I don't know what the fuck that is!" James stood to his feet, staring at his boyfriend.

"First of all, language! Second of all..." the blonde left the room again and came back seconds later with a pink sippy cup with apple juice sloshing around in it. He went to Eve who lifted her tiny hands and took the sippy cup when Kendall handed it to her. "Baba?" he asked and she murmured 'baba' before taking a drink of the juice.

"Okay, I'm confused..." James admitted and Kendall laughed at him, walking over to give him a sweet kiss.

"Baba means juice pretty much."

"I see."

Kendall lightly sucked on James' bottom lip. "Do you really now?" he mumbled and James gently held his hips with a grin.

"Nope."

Kendall laughed and allowed himself to be kissed deeply for well over a minute before pushing James away only to take his hand and lead him over to Eve who was almost finished with her 'baba'.


End file.
